A variety of lifting and transportation devices for hospital beds are known. However, most which are known to the Applicant involve the gripping or engagement of a part of the bed frame, which lends itself to problems when dealing with bed frames of different shape and size, and different wheel configurations, orientations, diameters and spaced apart distances.
For example, many prior art jaw mechanisms which serve to grip part of the bed are unable to accommodate frames of different size and shape, or may fail to provide sufficient clearance beneath obstructions such as bed pedals, as well as mid-height obstacles such as bed brake pedals.
Another important consideration is for hospital employees to move the beds in a safe manner that protects their health, the safety of their co-workers and also protects the bed itself which is generally a valuable item.
There is therefore a need for an improved, more universal lifter and transporter of wheeled objects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.